That Feeling
by The Moonstar9
Summary: Shadow is thinking of Maria and then his thoughts travel to Rouge. Rouge comes along to thank Shadow for saving her from Prison Island...What will happen next?


**That Feeling**

**Created by: The Moonstar9**

**Character(s): Shadow and Rouge**

**Genre: Romance**

**Updated: 4/4/2012**

**Created on: 4/3/2012**

**Summary: Shadow is thinking of Maria and then his thoughts travel to Rouge. Rouge comes along to thank Shadow for saving her from Prison Island...What will happen next?**

Shadow is staring out of a huge window with his arms folded across his chest. He was on the ark along with Eggman and Rouge. But those other two were elsewhere. Maria was on Shadow's mind. What they did to Maria wasn't fair. They killed her for no good reason. Maria was his best friend; she was his only friend. They use to do a lots of things together. Shadow felt so alive and happy whenever he was with her. Not anymore though. But sometimes he gets a strange feeling he use to have for Maria for Rouge now. He doesn't know why but whenever he's near Rouge he gets that feeling. A feeling of warmth and calm. Shadow is just always more comfortable around her than he is with others.

Why? Why does he get this feeling when he's with her? He closes his eyes and frowns. What was this feeling and what did it want from him? Shadow was interrupted from his thoughts by someone entering the room. He didn't bother to look. He opens his eyes though and stares down at planet Earth.

Rouge suddenly steps up beside him. "Why so melancholy?" she asks.

Shadow ignored her. He was getting that strange feeling again and he frowns. He was angry with himself for feeling this way.

"You know I was pretty surprised when you came back to save me," Rouge went on as she put her hands on her hips. "I didn't think you would."

"I didn't come back for you, I only went back for the chaos emeralds." Shadow said in a flat tone. He still wasn't looking at her but he noticed her edge closer to him from the corner of his eye.

Rouge shrugs slowly. "You know you could've just took the emeralds and left me but you didn't." she says slowly.

Shadow's eyes grew wide slightly. It was true that he could've took the emeralds and left her behind but he didn't. Why didn't he leave her? Was it because of this feeling that made him save her? He honestly didn't know. But he knew if Rouge died he would be very upset.

Shadow felt arms wrap around his neck and a body pressed against his. He turns to see Rouge holding him with a smirk on her face. Shadow felt his cheeks burning hot and the feeling was more stronger than ever.

"What are you doing?" Shadow demanded her, trying to stay calm.

"Relax, handsome," Rouge replies warmly. "...I just want to thank you." she begins to lean her face towards his.

Shadow's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. What was she doing? What was he doing? He should be pushing her away by now or using chaos spear on her. He would but...he just couldn't. In a way he wanted Rouge to be near him. He wanted her arms around his neck. He enjoyed being this close to her.

Then Rouge's soft lips touched his own. Shadow returned her kiss. It felt wonderful to kiss Rouge. He had never kissed anyone before, not even Maria. His heart was beating so fast he was sure Rouge could hear it. She seemed pretty calm and relaxed as if she had done this before.

Shadow didn't want this kiss to end. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to deepen the kiss. They continued to kiss until someone came into the room unexpectedly.

"Shadow, Rouge I have a mission for you." said a deep and fat voice.

Shadow and Rouge immediately broke apart and quickly moved away from each other. Shadow's cheeks were still a little red and so were Rouge's. Eggman had entered the room holding a piece of paper in his hand.

Eggman looks up from the paper and stares at them suspiciously. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Nothing, doctor." Shadow replied in his usual tone. He was just getting over what just happened. The treasure hunter Rouge the Bat kissed him, the Ultimate Life Form.

"We were just enjoying the view." Rouge says with a fake laugh.

Eggman rolls his eyes and rubs his fat belly. "Alright then. I have a mission for you both so listen up..."

As the fat man gave them orders, Shadow thought about that feeling. He now knows what that feeling is. How could he not know before? It was very obvious and he was so blind to not see it. The feeling was love...

**THE END**


End file.
